83
by seblaktulang
Summary: Kaisoo. Kaido. GS.


Happy Reading!

Typos is my life.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Do Kyungsoo 22 tahun 83kg 162cm wanita tidak terjamah.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Menjadi orang terkenal tidak harus menjadi orang cantik saja. Ku beri tahu kau hanya memerlukan kata 'sangat' untuk menjadi terkenal Sangat cantik, sangat kaya, sangat rupawan, sangat pintar, sangat gemuk. Kyungsoo contohnya. Doyungsoo hanyalah wanita berusia 22 tahun. Bertubuh gembil dan montok. Ralat. **_Gemuk._**

 **Bold.** _Italic._ Underlined.

Sejak sekolah dasar tubuh nya sudah berisi dengan pipi gembilnya. Kala itu para orangtua berlomba - lomba menggemukan anaknya dengan embel - embel lucu dan menggemaskan. Tidak tahu saja, sang anak ternyata di bully karena gelar - lucu dan gembilnya.

Seiring bertambahnya usia, tubuh Kyungsoo tidak pernah semakin kurus, malah sebaliknya. Puncaknya ketika sekolah menengah atas, berat badan Kyungsoo mencapai 80kg. Ia sampai disebut bus tronton, kasur berjalan, roti kasur, bahkan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi teman - teman nya selalu bertingkah menyebalkan, seperti berpura - pura terjengkal ketika Kyungsoo hendak duduk di kursi nya, atau berpura - pura terjadi gempa bumi ketika Kyungsoo berlari pada pelajaran olahraga. Kesal? Tentu saja! Tapi Kyungsoo menyukai tawa teman - temannya. Selama teman - temannya bahagia, Kyungsoo pikir tidak masalah.

Kembali pada topik orang terkenal. Kyungsoo salah satu siswa terkenal di sekolahnya. Selama sekolah dasar hingga kuliah Kyungsoo selalu menjadi objek perhatian.

Prestasi Kyungsoo biasa saja, tidak begitu baik dan tidak begitu buruk. Kyungsoo juga tidak kaya. Tubuh gemuk nya membuat nya di kenal satu sekolah. Jika kau bertanya "apa kalian mengenal Do Kyungsoo?" respon orang - orang tidak jauh dari Penguin obesitas, matras bernyawa, Bison berpendidikan, badak tidak bercula. _Body Shaming._ Seharuanya Kyungsoo marah bukan? Ya seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya.

Percintaan Kyungsoo tidak bermasalah. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki masalah dalam kehidupan asmaranya. Benar. Kyungsoi single sejak lahir.

Para pria yang datang hanya mengejeknya, siapa yang mau? Gemuk - gemuk begini Kyungsoo itu percaya cinta sejati. Ia menanti cinta yang tulus.

Kyungsoo tidak sepenuh nya kesepian. Kyungsoo memiliki beberapa **_husbando_** dalam menemani hari nya yang gelap. Gray Fullbuster, Kaneki, Haruka Nanase, Akabane Karuma, Uchiha Sasuke mereka lah yang menghiasi dinding kamar, bed cover, rak buku Kyungsoo. Baginya asalkan ada **husbando, makanan, WiFi** adalah surga. Hidup seperti Kyungsoo!

Soal teman, Kyungsoo sebelumnya tidak pernah memiliki teman yang benar - benar dekat. Kyungsoo ini tipikal orang yang tidak pernah mencari masalah.

Kyungsoo memiliki seorang sahabat, Byun Baekhyun. Ia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun pada penerimaan mahasiswa baru 4 tahun lalu. Kala itu Kyungsoo sedang mencari tempat untuk makan siang, ketika melihat bagaimana Byun Baekhyun hampir di lecehkan oleh pria bernama Jung Daehyun. Kyungsoo gelisah antara membantu atau membiarkannya saja, disisi lain Kyungsoo tidak mau mencari masalah.

Rasa kemanusiaannya menang, dengan postur tubuh yang gemuk Kyungsoo dapat mengalahkan Daehyun hanya dalam sekali senggol. Itu pun tidak sengaja, sungguhan!

Kala itu Kyungsoo hendak menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk ketakutan, ketika hendak menghampiri nya Daehyun bersiap untuk menerkam Kyungsoo dengan tangan terkepal. Saat Kyungsoo berbalik, Kyungsoo menggerakan sedikit pinggulnya. Tidak disangka, aksi tersebut mampu menghantam Jung Daehyun hingga terseret 5 meter. Tentu saja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kabur tanpa hitungan, sebelum Daehyun sadarkan diri.

Semenjak kejadian itu Baekhyun senang sekali menempel padanya. Kyungsoo awalnya risih. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun itu cantik, langsing, mungil dan menggemaskan. Kyungsoo merasa seperti angka sepuluh jika bersanding dengan Baekhyun.

Menurut Baekhyun Kyungsoo itu hangat. Seperti boneka Teddy.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ini sudah revisian bab 3 yang ke 11 namun belum juga mencapai ACC prof. Song. Kyungsoo sudah tingkat akhir begini masih dipersulit untuk penelitian. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, ia tidak bisa melakukan penelitian jika belum mencapai ACC. Kyungsoo berjanji akan terus meneror hidu prof. Song selama Kyungsoo masih menjadi mahasiswa disini.

"Do Kyungsoo, benar?"

Seseorang menginterupsi khayalan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya. Ia tau pria ini. Ini pria yang sering Baekhyun kenalkan. Anak dari Jurusan Teknik Mesin satu tingkat dibawahnya.

"Ya benar. Ada perlu apa?"

"Berkencan lah denganku"

"Maaf?"

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Semenjak peristiwa ghaib yang terjadi; peristiwa dimana Kim Jongin mengajaknya berkencan hidup Kyungsoo menjadi tidak nyaman dan tentram. Setiap saat Kim Jongin selalu berhasil menemukannya. Bahkan pada tempat sempit sekalipun. Baiklah, mari kita lihat logikanya, tubuh Kyungsoo itu mencolok. Siapapun tau itu Kyungsoo dari radius jarak 500 meter.

Kyungsoo sudah terkenal! Ia tidak perlu orang terkenal untuk menaikan popularitasnya di kampus. Seperti kali ini, disaaat ia menunggu Prof. Song selesai mengajar, yang sialnya Prof. Song mengajar mata kuliah umum yang tidak lain berada di jurusan Kim Jongin. Selesai perkuliahan Kyungsoo dengan tangkap menyerahkan revisian bab 3 ke 12 nya. Penelitian yang Kyungsoo lakukan bukan tentang kuesioner atau kepuasan masyarakat. Kyungsoo harus terjun ke lapangan secara langsung pada peserta didik. Ya, benar. Kyungsoo merupakan calon guru. Guru luar biasa lebih tepatnya.

Senyuman tidak pernah pudar dari pipi gembilnya, sesekali Kyungsoo terkekeh bangga. Bab 3 nya mendapatkan ACC, yang mana hanya tinggal 2 bab lagi untuk Kyungsoo melempar toga.

"Noona kau tidak membalas pesanku, bahkan tidak menjawab telepon ku"

Orang ini lagi. Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan. Hidupnya tidak pernah menemukan kedamaian semenjak Jongin mengusik ketenangannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau menjauhi ku?"

Jongin tersenyum samar, tidak ada wanita yang akan menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin.

"Berkencanlah denganku."

"Baiklah, setelah itu jangan ganggu ketenangan hidupku lagi"

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo bertekad akan menaikan berat badannya, membuat Kim Jongin tidak nyaman ketika berkencan dengannya, membuat Kim Jongin malu dan menyesal. Yah itu pasti Kyungsoo lakukan.

oOo

.

.

"Kyungsoo menerima tawaran kencanku, kau harus menyiapkan hadiahnya"

"Tentu saja, pastikan kau membawanya ke atas ranjangmu. Tidak kau tidak memerlukan ranjang. Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah seperti kasur"

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Disini mereka, di tempat peminjaman komik. Sudah Kyungsoo katakan bukan kalau Kyungsoo itu wibu akut? Masa bodolah, selama itu menyenangkan nya siapa peduli. Jongin sendiri sedari tadi hanya mengikuti kemana kaki Kyungsoo melangkah. Satu yang Jongin sadari; Kyungsoo seorang fujoshi. Sejauh mata memandang Kyungsoo membeli banyak _doujin,_ poster dan fan art pria berpose mesra dengan pria dengan tulisan MakoHaru atau Yuuri x Viktor. Tidak tentu saja Jongin tidak megenal karakter 2D itu.

Katakanlah Jongin terlalu percaya diri mengatakan Kyungsoo tertarik padanya. Kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Kalau boleh jujur Jongin sedang menahan malu nya setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo menggunakan jaket hitam dengan motif awan merah, Kyungsoo bilang ini jeket Akatsuki. Jongin menaksir setidaknya Kyungsoo membutuhkan size XXXL untuk jaketnya. Jangan lupakan backpack bergambar karakter 2D bertuliskan Gray Fullbuster. Sepanjang perjalanan kencan mereka, Kyungsoo tidak henti - hentinya memasangkan Jongin dengan orang yang ditemuinya. Dan itu pria .. "Jongin lihat, pria itu imut bukan? kau cocok sekali dengannya"

Rasanya Jongin mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo begitu teramat populer di kampusnya.

Jongin menatap jengah Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia merasa terhina, ini kali pertama ia di abaikan saat berkencan. Jongin terbiasa menerima perlakuan manja dari kekasihnya terdahulu.

Kyungsoo menatap sebal ponselnya, sedari tadi nama Byun Baekhyun memenuhi layar ponselnya.

Baekhyun menjadi yang paling semangat pada kencan pertama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bahkan sempat bermaksud merias, yang ditolak mentah mentah oleh Kyungsoo. Tidak penting juga bukan.

"Soo, kita sedang berkencan. Berikanlah perhatianmu padaku"

apa tadi kata nya? Soo? Kyungsoo mencebikan bibirnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek. Dia kira mereka sudah berapa lama mengenal?

Sudah 5 minggu sejak kencan pertama Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka semakin dekat, Jongin kerap kali membantu Kyungsoo dalam penelitiannya dan perhatian yang membuat siapapun jaguh hati. Hubungan kedua orang populer itu juga mebjadi perhatian banyak orang. Tidak sedikit yang menghina hubungan tidak lazim itu tidak banyak pula yang mendukung. Salah satu tim pendukung nya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Kembali pada percakapannya 6 minggu lalu dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun keukeuh jika Jongin tulus padanya. Jongin benar - benar jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menaruh harapan banyak. Ia sadar diri. Sangat tidak mungkin orang sesempurna Kim Jongin jatuh hati padanya bukan?

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton novel picisan Byun. Otakmu sudah tercuci"

"Tidak ada salahnya kau coba Soo."

"Aku bertaruh, pasti pria itu sedang taruhan dengan teman nya."

"Aku bertaruh Jongin tulus padamu"

"Kalau aku menang, kau bertanggung jawab untuk sarapan ku selama satu bulan. Bagaimana?"

"Diterima"

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tidak melibatkan hatinya. Ya, sebisanya. Semoga saja.

oOo

.

.

.

Kau tahu hal paling malas yang harus dilakukan di akhir pekan? Mengerjakan tugas, benar. Kyungsoo merutuki penelitiannya yang tidak kunjung selesai. Ia masih harus menterjemahkan soal ulangan akhir semester pada tulisan Braille. Salahkan sekolahnya yang tidak memiliki mesin pencetak tulisan Braille. Terimakasih juga kepada Kim Jongin yang membantunya menerjemahkan tulisan latin ke dalam tulisan Braille.

4 minggu belajar menulis Braille menggunakan reglet, nampaknya sedikit membuahkan hasil. Jongin terlihat lebih terampil menggunakan reglet dan menulis Braille dibandingkan alat permesinan.

"Soo, kau bisa bahasa isyarat?"

Kyung-soo menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Kalau begitu tebak, apa arti nya ini."

Jongin menekuk jari manis dan jari tengah nya. Ibu jari, jari telunjuk dan kelingkingnya dibiarkan tetap berdiri. Orang bilang ini simbol metal.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat nya "I love you?"

"I love you too" jawab Jongin.

"Aku akan mengajarkan mu bahasa isyarat lainnya, perhatikan aku." Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri dan diikuti Jongin "ini artinya aku" kemudian kedua tangannya di silangkan membentuk huruf x dengan posisi jari saling mengepal "ini artinya cinta" kemudian tangan kanan nya dengan posisi jari berdiri menunjuk ke arah Jongin "dan ini artinya kau"

Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dada nya bergemuruh hebat. Jatuh cinta heh? Bahkan Kyungsoo jauh sekali dari tipe idealnya.

Kedua mata itu saling menatap, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan tubuhnya kian mendekat, Jongin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyungsoo. Jongin mengecup, bibir heart shape itu perlahan.

Kyungsoo mematung, seiring berjalannya waktu Kyungsoo bisa membalas ciuman Jongin. Lembut. Seperti marshmellow.

oOo

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang Kyungsoo tunggu - tunggu. Pada akhirnya, hari dimana Kyungsoo melempar toga tiba. Kabar baiknya Kyungsoo mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan menjadi guru di salah satu sekolah inklusi di daerah Busan. Jauh memang, namun biaya hidup disana tergolong murah juga upah yang dijanjikan lumayan besar. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tetap mengajar anak Berkebutuhan Khusus.

Hal yang paling sulit dalam acara resmi seperti ini adalah pakaian! Hehe

Kyungsoo bahkan memesan pakaian ini 2 bulan sebelum wisuda berlangsung. Seperti gaun pernikahan saja. Baekhyun tidak henti - henti nya mengucapkan kata selamat dan "Soo doakan aku segera melemparkan toga ku ke wajah Prof. Kim" setidaknya kita harus mengapresiasi niat Baekhyun untuk segera lulus.

Berbicara tentang Jongin, yang sekarang berada di tingkat akhir. Hubungan kedua lancar. Keraguan Kyungsoo sedikit sirna selama 2 bulan berjalan ini.

Kyungsoo menangkap sosok Kim Jongin dengan bunga ditangannya, plus dengan pakaian bengkelnya. "Maafkan aku tidak sempat berganti pakaian, aku ada praktik di bengkel tadi" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. "Tidak apa - apa. Aku senang kau datang"

"Selamat wisuda sayang" Jongin membawa tubuh berisi Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Tidak seperti mantannya terdahulu yang begitu pas dalam pelukan Jongin. Pelukan kali ini terasa begitu menyesakan, hangat dan empuk. Well, jangan katakan pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

oOo

.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya disamping tubuh Kyungsoo yang terengah - engah. Jongin menghapus peluh yang membanjiri kening Kyungsoo. "Akan aangat aneh jika orang seperti mu tidak perawan" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Jika biasanya Jong-in melihat tubuh telanjang S line. Kali ini Jongin melihat tubuh telanjang XXXL line.

Jongin memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan, menggunakan kaos dan jeans nya yang tercecer. Dalam hati ia menimbang apakah ini keputusan yang benar?

"Soo mari kita akhiri"

Hening sampai 7 menit, keduanya hening tanpa suara. Hingga suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi "baiklah"

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo menangis tidak mau berpisah, maka selanjutnya ia akan mengambil hadiah taruhan pada Oh Sehun kemudian mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Eh?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, sampai jumpa nanti di lain waktu"

Jongin pergi..

Menutup Pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kira ia sekuat baja. Kyungsoo kira ia tidak akan mempertaruhkan hatinya. Kyungsoo kira Jongin tidak berengsek. Kyungsoo kira... ia harus berhenti mengira - ngira.

OoO

.

Jongin mendapatkannya. Ia mendapatkan taruhannya. Motor balap dan PS4. Ia mendapatkannya. Tapi hatinya berteriak tidak puas dan tidak tenang. Ini minggu ke empat Jongin tidak bertemu Kyungsoo. Pemilik apartemen mengatakan Kyungsoo sudah pindah, tepat di malam wisudanya. Yang berarti tepat kali pertama mereka bercinta. Jongin pernah mencoba menemui sahabat Kyungsoo; Baekhyun yang ia terima hanyalah cacian dan siraman jus alpukat di wajahnya. Baiklah, Jongin rasa ia tau kesalahannya.

 **4 tahun kemudian.** Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka untuk kembali ke Seoul. Biaya hidupnya mahal, terlalu banyaj orang dan terlalu banyak... kenangan? Tapi yayaaan tempatnya mengajar memutuskan untuk memindahkan sebagian pendidik nya ke sekolah cabang Seoul. Kyungsoi tidak bisa berkutik. Upah yang diberikan cukup besar dibandingkan sekolah lainnya.

Hari pertama mengajar di sekolah baru nya penuh kesialan. Terlalu lama meratapi masa lalu, membuat Kyungsoo kesiangan. Ia bahkan melewatkan apel paginya. **_Mati saja aku._**

"Kyung-soo ssi, benar?"

"Ya saya"

"Pemilik yayasan meminta anda menemuinya di lantai 10."

Kyungsoi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Secepat inikah ia mendapatkan peringatan. "Apa karena aku terlambat?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, segera temuilah. Orang bilang ia cukup menakutkan"

Kyungsoo menggerakan tubuh rampingnya untuk segera menemui kepala yayasan di lantai 10. Ramping? Yapz. Kyungsoo kehilangan banyak berat badannya. Ia menjaga pola makan, diet, workout dan menjalani pola hiduo sehat. 162cm dan 48kg. Badannya bervolume ditempat yang sesuai.

Kyung-soo menatao horor tempat pemilik yayasan berada. Ini lebih menakutkan dari pada prof. Song. dosen pembimbing skripsi nya yang sangat perfeksionis.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Ia berdoa jika tuhan memberkatinya.

Pemilik yayasan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk dan membuka pintu. Kyungsoi tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tubuh pria itu menghadap ke arah jendela. Seketika darah Kyungsoo berhenti mengalir manakala pria itu membalikan tubuhnya dengan senyuman iblis dibibirnya

"Selamat datang Noona Do Kyungsoo"

"Kim Jongin.."

.

.

.

.

FIN.

Minal Aidzin ya teman - teman.


End file.
